The Black Witch
by Itoma
Summary: He had made a mistake in keeping the truth from her, now he'd spend eternity making it right. Aslan/Kagome One-shot/ficlet


She was the black witch, referred to as such because of the color of her hair, and the woman who made her.

The White Witch had been her mother, until those children and that damnable lion had killed her. And now she stood at one end of a vast empty field, the remnants of her mother's allies gathered behind her, several minotaurs, a horde of trolls and imps. Many a dark creature gathered behind her in hopes to retake Narnia as their own.

She could see... far across the field, Aslan had gathered his own army. Her blue eyes narrowed in hatred.

"_Fear not little one.. I will not harm you, you have done nothing wrong..."_

His words from the first day she had met him echoed in her mind. She had been but a child then, recently orphaned and left to die in Narnia's forests. He had taken her upon his back that day, and left her in the care of a family of beavers.

Though her family was long since gone, those small creatures had cared and loved her as if she was their own, and as such they kept nothing from her. Eventually when she had reached her age of immortality, they told her who was responsible for taking her mother away from her.

Though Jadis, the White Witch, had always been a cruel and selfish ruler, she had always shown love and adoration for her only daughter. Though no male had ever met her standards, Jadis had opted to craft her daughter, from freshly fallen snow, the black ashes from a fire, and two gleaming sapphires. The woman had loved her daughter, showered her in love and attention, and did everything she could to protect her.

To think, Aslan, the one true king of Narnia. Had taken such lengths to make sure she was cared for, had kept such a secret from her, had even checked in on her now and again. She had even come to care for the wretched beast, until she had learned the details of her mother's death. He had always been there for her, watching her from afar, she had always felt his eyes upon her back, as if waiting for her to step out of line. So he could end her as he did her mother.

Well she was certainly stepping out of line now, and when the lion came for her she would meet him, sword drawn and wand ablaze with magic. He would regret the day he took her mother away.

|3|

Aslan's deep green eyes gazed over the field, he could see her, standing atop the large hill opposite to him on the field. To think it would come to this, he had hoped to make something good of her, so she could be a force for peace in Narnia. But everything had gone to hell when her foster parents had decided to tell her the truth, despite his warnings. He couldn't' fault them though, she deserved to know. And now he was going to face the consequences of his actions.

To think she had grown into such a beautiful woman over the years, it was enough to make him want to shed his form as a Lion and become something that could love her. At first he had taken her on as his ward out of duty, he had orphaned her and as such he would see to it she was cared for. But he always found himself drawn back to the beaver's home, watching over her from afar, watching her grow into the lovely witch that would now face him upon the battlefield.

He did not want to end her as he did Jadis, she had not been born evil, she was simply a girl who wanted her mother back. Something that could not be allowed to happen, despite all the old magics that could make it so.

There had to be a way to change this, a way to save her from her destiny.

He let out a deep breath, as a single flake of black snow drifted before him.

"Kagome..."

|3|

The battlefield had become what it had been intended to be, a warzone. Minotaurs roared, their heavy maces sweeping away centaurs, various woodland creatures and vicious predators trampled and devoured imps and trolls.

Black snow drifted down from the sky, slowly covering every last inch of the field as the two sides clashed. Kagome looked down upon her wand somberly, it was made from pieces of her mother's wand, she had found them her self. Magic had still resided in it even after it had been broken. She had fuzed it back together with a bit of her own magic and a strand of her long black hair.

It was thanks to this that black snow now fell from the sky.

Kagome her self did not engage in battle and none dared to approach her even though she was in the thick of it. Any attack made at her ended in failure as arrows magically lost their target and swords and weapons dropped to the ground as if made of lead.

Her toes spread and curled in the green grass as she waited anxiously, she could feel the magic of the land coursing through her as she waited. Aslan would come for her, she knew he would. Never would he allow another endless winter to happen upon Narnia again.

A deafening roar filled the battlefield then as the two converging armies parted, allowing the Great Lion to charge toward her.

Wand glowing brightly, sword sharp and held firmly in her grip, she made ready for him, her eyes glaring him down as he trampled a pair of imps who had gotten in his way.

He leapt at her, fangs bared, claws extended. She brought her blade up as she herself swung to the side, the metal of the sword meeting with his teeth, as he bit down on it and wrenched it from her grasp. The war around them came to a sudden halt as they faced each other down.

Aslan dropped the sword and batted it away with one paw, his claws digging into the ground as he prepared to leap at her again.

"You have the power to end this, revenge will only leave you empty inside Kagome," He growled lowly.

Kagome brought her wand up the small crystal at the end glowing ominously as the wind began to pick up around them.

"You took my mother from me, Aslan. You ATE her, by every right your life is mine and I will take it," She cried, forcing her magic through the wand in her hand she unleashed a powerful gust of wind and snow upon the Lion, throwing him back when he attempted to leap at her again.

His paws crunched the black snow underneath him, his eyes narrowing over the frozen devastation. She was strong, while lacking her mother's sword skills, she certainly made up for it with raw magical power. In an instant she had made the small area they fought in look like it had been snowed upon continuously for a month.

When he turned his gaze back to her, his heart twisted in his chest. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Why can't you just DIE!" She screamed, the crystal on her wand cracking as she unleashed another blizzard upon him.

Aslan dug his paws into the snow this time, slowing taking one step after another towards her, ice forming in his mane, the obsidian snow blurring his vision. The winds increasing in strength the closer he got to her. He couldn't kill her, she wasn't an evil being, she didn't wish to rule Narnia, or to enslave its people. She just wanted her mother back... could he fault her for that?

He could see the ominous light of the wand, mere inches from his face, he could feel the biting cold of ice literally starting to form over his face. He wrenched his jaw open breaking the ice before snapping it down on the wand, breaking it between his teeth and tossing the shattered pieces aside.

His breathing was labored, as he stared her down, she had fallen back in fear. Her sapphire eyes looking upon him in terror, believing the fate that had befallen her mother was about to become hers as well.

The war was silent around them, every beast, imp, troll, all of them had stopped, watching silently as he slowly advanced upon her.

"You," his voice rumbled as she pushed herself back in the snow, "you were my responsibility and in all my efforts to protect this world, I hadn't taken into account the one child I was harming. I had left you in the care of others, encouraged them to keep you from the truth."

He stood directly over her now, gazing down at her tear stained face. Her long wavy black hair was tousled, her face flushed, her lips full and pink. She flinched when he leaned down towards her, her eyes clenching shut. Aslan let out a soft sigh, before tenderly licking her cheek, tasting her salty tears upon his tongue.

His body twisted and turned then, his bulky lion frame becoming trim and muscular, his golden mane shortening in length, becoming a wild mop of blond hair and a short trim beard. Strong muscular arms wrapped around her then, lifting her from the snow and holding her to a powerful chest clad in fur and leathers.

His piercing green eyes gazed down at her, as she hid her face in his chest, refusing to look at him as he held her close on the battlefield.

"I can not kill you and you are correct, you have every right to claim my life. But there is still much for me to do in this world, so if it will please you... I will spend eternity repenting for the harm I have caused you," he spoke softly into her ear, "my life is yours, my lovely black witch."


End file.
